Prémices aux nuages noirs
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: L'histoire de Neah D. Campbell, le Quatorzième Noah des descendants de Noah aux prémices de sa trahison envers sa famille. De son arrivée à sa rébellion. Toutes ces choses en lesquelles on croit, chaque certitude que nous possédons, nos croyances ainsi que nos souvenirs ... Tout peut être remis en question en ce bas monde.


Depuis peu de temps, une quatorzième place s'est ajouté la table des descendants de Noah, ce qui est très étrange dit comme ça, étant donné qu'ils sont censés être treize. Mais un quatorzième s'est ajouté à la famille. Plusieurs regards en coin sont tournés vers ce noah qui n'en semble pas gêné puisqu'il a un sourire en coin, comme si cette situation l'amusait. Il sagit du petit frère cadet du Comte Millénaire, leurs maître. Alors les douze noahs préfère mettre certaine distance avec lui. Comment peut on être proche d'une personne lié par le sang au Temps, le premier apôtre, Adam, le Comte Millénaire ? C'est tout bonnement impossible.

Le Quatorzième se nomme tout simplement Neah D. Campbell, ou Walker, c'est au choix. Alors la plupart opte pour Walker "le Marcheur", qui est aussi le nom de famille d'un de ses amis. Il a un style identique au Prince, mais son caractère semble bien différent. Ce qui se confirme souvent pendant les repas en famille, autrement dit, chantonner l'air de la musique qui contrôle l'Arche et que tout ceux présents reconnaissent.  
Il est né noah, contrairement aux autres, mais quand ses capacités se sont enfin réveillées, il a beaucoup souffert. Comme il est le premier quatorzième, alors c'est quelque chose que l'on peut qualifier de normal, tant donné qu'il est la mémoire originelle. Son éveil a commencer un matin, alors qu'il dormait, il s'est réveiller d'un seul coup, le front en sang et un mal de crâne pas possible.

* * *

Mana qui est en train de s'habiller, se tourne avec un sourire vers son frère pour le saluer, mais s'arrête dans son mouvement lorsqu'il le voit, et donc le sang sur son front qui, si on regarde attentivement, sort d'une plaie en forme de stigmate. Immédiatement, il accourt jusqu'au lit, abandonnant le gilet gris qu'il allait enfiler. Il s'assoit au bord du lit, se remémorant en même temps à vitesse lumière les noahs déjà éveiller et constate que les douze autres sont déjà éveiller.

Il à déjà géré tout les autres éveils, alors il sait exactement quoi faire dans cette situation. Il force son cadet se rallonger, doucement pour ne pas empirer la douleur qu'il doit ressentir.

\- Ma ... na ...

\- Je suis là Neah, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

Un cri de souffrance s'échappe de la bouche du nouveau noah, suivit de plusieurs autres. Il serre tellement fort les draps du lit, que ceux ci peuvent se déchirer à tout instant. Deux autres stigmates commencent à creuser la peau, de chaque côté de celui au milieu du front, faisant couler encore plus de sang, et augmentant considérablement la douleur.

Quelqu'un apparaît soudainement dans la pièce, mais le souffrant n'y porte pas plus d'attention, la doulur est trop insupportable pour qu'il réagisse à ce qui se passe tout autour de lui.

\- Vous m'avez appelé, Maî ...

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par un effroyable cri de douleur à s'en déchirer la gorge. Il voit son maitre sur le lit de la pièce, au dessus d'un garçon lui ressemblant trait pour trait en train de se débattre avec force alors qu'il maintient ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Curieux, le nouvel arrivant s'approche et s'étonne de constater que la personne qui se débat à trois stigmates qui se forme sur son front.

\- Mais qu'est ce que ...

Le nouvel arrivant se trouve avoir des cheveux blanc comme la neige, trois yeux supplémentaire sur le front raccroché sur les bords à deux stigmates noirs et son teint est beaucoup plus foncé que la normal.

\- Neah, calme toi ! Tout va bien se passer, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien se passer. Arrête de te débattre, la douleur ne fera que de s'agraver. Arrête ou tu vas te faire mal ! Tu peux crier si tu veux.

Voyant que l'autre s'est calmé, il le relâche et s'assoit sur le matelat, soupirant. Une poigne puissante lui attrape le poignet.

\- Ma ... na ...

Deux autres dessins s'ajoutent sur le front du souffrant, ce qui le fait hurler deux fois plus. Son frère ne peut que le regarder souffrir, complètement impuissant face à la douleur qu'il ressent jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Wisely s'en va une heure après, en ayant assez vu et à force qu'on lui crie dans les oreilles, son mal de tête chronique est en train de se réveiller.

Le Comte lui a confié la mission d'informer les autres sur la situation qu'il lui a expliqué. Préciser que tous sont restés immobiles pendant cinq minutes, choqués de la nouvelle. Joyd est le premier à reprendre ses esprits, suivit des autres.

\- Tu plaisantes, Wisely, c'est ça ? Tu nous fais une blague.

\- Non. A l'heure actuelle, le Maître s'occupe de l'éveil d'un quatorzième noah, son frère cadet et jumeau. C'est lui qui m'envoit vous le dire pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas de son absence.  
Un silence pesant s'installe. Durant la semaine qui suivit, chacun des noahs passèrent plusieurs fois, bien que lors de la première visite, tous sont restés scotchés sur place en voyant le nouveau noah, et la ressemblance de ce dernier avec le premier apôtre.

Chacun avait vécu la transformation, mais ils ne se souvenait pas d'une douleur si intense ou d'une transformation aussi longue. Souffrir jusqu'à ne plus s'endormir. Et quand c'est le cas, il cauchemarde les mêmes rêves qu'ont eu les autres, mais pourtant, il n'existait pas il y a sept mille ans.

* * *

Deux semaines passent et le nouveau noah semble s'être fait à sa vie de noah, malgré qu'il reste à l'écart des autres, hormis son frère.

Les quatorze apôtre ont été rassemblé par le premier, ce qui signifie qu'il veut leurs parler. Tous mange, hormis un seul qui chantonne distraitement l'air de la musique de contrôle de l'Arche. Il ne touche même pas à son assiette, comme si son esprit était ailleurs, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Et cela attire encore plus l'attention sur sa personne.

\- Neah, c'est ça ?

\- Mmh ... ?

\- Aurais tu l'obligeance d'arrêter de chantonner lorsque nous sommes en plein repas ? Ce ne sont pas des manières. Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais reçu la même éducation que le Prince, mais apparement je me suis trompé.

\- Mana est juste trop à cheval sur l'étiquette ou je sais quoi. Moi je préfère m'amuser au lieu de m'ennuyer à respecter des règles qui n'ont ni queue ni tête, et dont le sens m'échappe complètement, Wrath.

\- N'appelle pas le Prince par son prénom, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit une dixaine de fois ! C'est un grand manque de politesse envers lui.

\- Tu t'énerves vite toi. Fais attention, c'est pas bon pour la tension. Ce serait un peu idiot de mourir à cause de ça pour un noah.

\- Tu commences à m'énerver !

Road porte son attention sur le Comte qui regarde avec amusement la dispute entre les deux noahs. Neah continue d'énerver un peu trop le noah de la Colère, a tel point que ce dernier se lève et s'apprête à lancer une attaque, sous le regard complètement indifférent de l'autre qui se contente de pencher la tête légèrement à gauche. Les regards des autres apôtres se dirigent vers leurs maître pour savoir si ils doivent intervenir, mais rien. Il regarde juste la scène avec minutie et tous comprennent. Il n'a aucune idée des pouvoirs que peut bien avoir le Quatorzième ni de sa puissance, ce qui est plutôt grave. Alors pour l'instant, mieux vaut regarder. Les noahs décident d'en faire de même, par simple curiosité.

Le Huitième lance de la matière noire sur son adversaire qui ne se lève même pas. Il tend la main devant lui où des cartes de jeu s'empilent rapidement, à tel point que personne ne peut réellement voir ce qui se passe. La seule chose qu'ils voient, c'est l'attaque disparaître sans crier garde et l'attaqué avec une carte dans une autre main. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Même la Colère ne semble rien y comprendre. Le dernier arrivé se lève en faisant disparaître ce qui est supposé être son pouvoir et entreprend de quitter la salle, mais avant de le faire, il se tourne une dernière fois vers l'assemblé.

\- Vous m'excuserez, mais il semblerait que ma présence ne soit pas désiré. Si vous me cherchez, vous savez où me trouver.

Et il s'en va, un akuma fermant la porte derrière lui. Les endroits où on peut le trouver sont très simples. Soi dans la salle de contrôle du Comte, dans la chambre qu'il partage avec ce dernier ou bien au sommet de la grande tour qui orne l'Arche.

\- Vous le laissez partir, mon Prince ? Nous savons tous qu'il sagit de votre frère, mais ...

\- Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Il découvre ses capacités et ses pouvoirs en tant que noah de la Destruction. Réfléchir est la meilleur chose à faire pour le moment. Je m'occuperai de lui faire un simple récapitulatif plus tard.

Il est vrai qu'être le premier n'a rien de facile et que ce noah a besoin de réflexion pour pouvoir suivre les évènements sans se perdre. Il ne possède aucune base et aucun pilier pour l'aider dans sa voix. Même le Comte ne peut rien pour l'aider. Tout de lui est inconnu. Il faudra plusieurs réincarnation avant de pouvoir tout savoir. A commencer par son type de mémoire. Est il comme le Comte et Wisely où la mémoire prend immédiatement le dessus sur l'hôte ? Ou bien comme tout les autres où la mémoire ne se montre pratiquement jamais ?

\- Commençons.

* * *

Les quelques akumas présents sur le chemin que prend Neah se circulent du passage, comme ils le font pour les autres descendants de Noah. Cependant, on voit bien qu'ils en font plus. Il est lié par le sang avec leurs maître, ce qui signifie qu'il est aussi important et aussi puissant. Mais le noireau ne leurs porte aucune attention, à se demander si il les a remarqués ou non. Mais ce serait difficile de les manquer, c'est juste qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas. Au bout d'une dixaine de minutes de marche, il ouvre une porte et s'engouffre dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui pour pouvoir être tranquille. Il se dirige vers le lit en tirant sur le ruban rouge autour de son cou et ouvrant d'une main experte les boutons de sa veste grise suivit de ceux de sa chemise. Il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le matelat derrière lui et s'emporter dans des songes interminables qui durent un bon moment. Ce qui l'en sort, c'est l'entrée qui s'ouvre et la voix chaleureuse de son frère qui vient s'assoir sur le lit pendant qu'il reste allongé, son avant bras droite devant ses yeux.

\- Comment vas tu, Neah ? Tu sembles fatigué ...

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Tu viens me faire un récapitulatif de ce que j'ai raté, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais pas que. Je m'inquiétais également pour toi. Il leurs faudra du temps pour s'habituer à la présence d'un quatorzième noah, mais je ne crains que cela ne prenne du temps. Je pense que le plus dur sera Wisely. Il est le plus ancien et a vu toutes les réincarnations.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour m'adapter au noah. Accepter un quatorzième n'est pas possible. Et je suis certainement le seul et le resterais. Tout ça parce que nous sommes jumeaux. Bon, fais moi ce récapitulatif qu'on en finisse. J'ai quelque chose à faire au moins ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai confié à chacun une mission un peu spécial. J'en ai une qui devrait te plaire. J'aimerai que tu me donnes tout les faits et gestes de l'Ordre Noir, en donnant ton opinion sur ce qu'ils font bien entendu. Qu'en penses tu ? Tu devrais y arriver facilement et tu pourras voir par toi même où se trouvent tes limites.

\- C'est un jeu bien dangereux ça, mais compte sur moi. Cette mission me parait tellement amusante que je ne peux pas refuser ! Epier les moindres faits et gestes du camp inverse. Tu me connais très bien.

\- J'aimerai aussi que tu leurs transmette un message de ma part, peu m'importe le moyen que tu utilises.

Neah se redresse, intéresser. Ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser son ainé.

\- Un message ? Si c'est que ça, aucun problème. Je dois dire quoi ?

\- Que la partie commence. N'oublie surtout pas de te présenter. Ce serait impoli. Tu peux partir quand tu veux, mais les autres ne sont déjà plus ici. J'attendrai ton retour.

\- Alors je ne vais pas tarder. Je serai de retour ce soir pour te faire un compte rendu de mes observations. Je vais juste prendre le temps d'aller à la douche.

Le Quatorzième se lève et se dirige vers la salle d'eau en baillant, juste après s'être étiré. Mana le regarde faire. Son frère est comme un magnifique papillon pour lui. Un papillon cannibale pour préciser. A l'apparence inoffensif mais qui se montre sans pitié avec ses ennemis. Mais si on lui arrache ses ailes et sa liberté, il s'éteint. Un papillon cannibale ... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, elle est même plutôt excellente. En plus, elle prendra l'adversaire par surprise et il sera trop tard pour se défendre. Il va falloir qu'il travaille dessus pour développer cette idée. Il se lève et vient s'installer sur le sol, appuyer contre le mur qui le sépare de son frère.

\- Neah, où en est ton projet sur ce golem dont tu m'as parlés il y a quelques jours ?

\- Je vais profiter de mon petit espionnage pour avancer. Je sais déjà ce que je veux lui mettre, il ne me reste plus que la fabrication et tout ce que va avec. Je pense leurs voler un ou deux de leurs golems et quelques documents qui pourront m'être utile. Mais bonne chance pour s'infiltrer là dedans ...

Mana ne peut réprimer un rire, bien que léger, son cadet l'entend parfaitement.

\- Tu n'abandonnes pas, n'est ce pas ? Mais je trouve que c'est ce qui fait ton caractère. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne lâche jamais l'affaire !

\- Toi aussi t'es pas mal dans ton genre je te signal !

\- Nous sommes jumeaux après tout. Il est normal que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Je pense qu'avec les cheveux longs, tu pourrais facilement te faire passer pour le Comte Millénaire. Même Wisely n'y verrait rien du tout.

\- Je n'en doûte pas une seconde ! Nos esprit sont aussi impénétrable l'un que l'autre, du coup il n'a aucun contrôle dessus. C'est moi ou on divague complètement du sujet premier ?

\- En effet.

Il sort finalement de la salle d'eau, souriant. Sans perdre plus de temps, il ouvre un passage de l'Arche qu'il franchit en faisant un signe de au revoir à l'autre. L'endroit de son arrivé est un lieu qui lui est complètement inconnu. Dans une bibliothèque complètement vide mais avec des papiers partout. Les scientifiques sont sûrement en train de manger, alors il doit se dépêcher de trouver ces papiers. Pour les golems, il en prendra un à un exorciste plus tard. Il cherche pendant des dixaines de minutes avant de trouver son bonheur. Il entend des personnes parler dans le couloir, alors il se dépêche d'ouvrir un autre portail et de passer à travers. Il est à présent dans un bureau très bien rangé mais où il n'y a personne. Il s'installe donc sur un fauteuil pour attendre le propriétaire des lieux qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Celui ci est intrigué de voir une personne l'attendre dans son lieux de travail.

\- Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?

\- Je suis le quatorzième noah, le Musicien de l'Arche. Le Comte Millénaire m'envoit délivrer un message : _"Que la partie commence"_ Et pensez à surveiller vos arrières, c'est un conseil de ma part. Un jeu n'est pas drôle quand c'est trop facile.

Neah ne laisse pas le temps à l'homme d'église de répliquer qu'il ouvre un portail de l'Arche et s'y engouffre rapidement pour cette fois ci, se retrouver dans une ruelle. Il a encore du temps avant de devoir rentrer. Alors autant aller observer les humains un peu. La porte disparait derrière lui. Des bruits attirent son attention. Il sagit d'un akuma qui est en train de se battre, certainement avec pour adversaire un exorciste. L'idée de voir ça d'un peu plus près est tentante, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il sort du coin sombre et s'assied par terre, le dos d'appuyer contre la pierre froide. Il extirpe de sa veste les papiers qu'il a prit à la Congrégation de l'Ombre et commence à se plonger dans sa lecture, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le combat qui oppose une bonne dixaine d'akuma contre un exorciste aux longs cheveux rouges qui a pour innocence un pistolet.

Le jeune garçon se fait propulser contre le mur, à même pas un mètre de lui, ce qui fait qu'il a fallit se le recevoir en pleine tête. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se retrouvent la tête à l'envers contre le mur et ne semble pas avoir apprécier cette charmante collision.

\- Fais attention. J'aimerai bien lire.

\- Dé-désolé !

Et il se relève en un bond pour retourner au combat, apparemment pas plus perturbé que ça de voir un garçon de son âge lire alors que des monstrueuses machines à tuer sont non loin. Il est bien trop prit dans son combat pour que l'information ne rentre correctement dans le cerveau, ce qui n'est pas plus mal en fin de compte. Neah ne prête pas plus attention que ça à la scène. Si il s'est installé ici, c'est juste parce que ça paraît tranquille et qu'il n'a pas envie d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte pour s'en aller ailleurs. Cependant, son attention est vite captée lorsqu'il entend l'humain lancer un sort pour immobiliser l'akuma. Là, il relève la tête et s'intéresse enfin à ce passionnant combat, qui se finit par une victoire de l'humain. Celui ci se laisse tomber par terre, complètement fatigué.

\- Tu devrais rester debout. L'oxygène circule moins dans ton corps en étant dans cette position et tu prendras plus longtemps avant de récupérer.

Neah range ses feuilles dans sa veste et se lève our marcher jusqu'à l'exorciste et lui tendre une main pour se relever, ce qu'il accepte sans montrer la moindre réticence, comme si il ignore qu'il est un noah, ce qui est pourtant très visible quand on voit son comportement face à des akumas. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se redresse et enlève la poussière sur son uniforme d'exorciste noir et blanc. Le Musicien de l'Arche entreprend de s'en aller mais l'autre l'interpelle.

\- Merci ! Je m'appelle Marian Cross, et toi ?

\- Neah. Neah D. Campbell ou Walker, c'est au choix.

Cette fois ci il s'en va pour de vrai pour pouvoir s'installer dans un endroit plus tranquille où il n'y aura personne. Endroit qu'il trouve une dixaine de minutes plus tard, au bord de l'eau, sur une barre métalique, ce qui fait qu'un mauvais mouvement et il fait une chute dans l'eau de plusieurs centaine de mètre, ce qui est loin d'être très rassurant. Encore plus lorsque l'on veut faire de la lecture. Il se décide finalement à se mettre au travail, autrement dit, découvrir ce que fabrique l'Ordre Noir dans le plus grand des secrets. Il travaillera plus tard sur le golem qu'il fabrique.

La nuit commence à tomber et il est temps pour lui de rentrer, sinon Mana va s'inquiéter. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se lève sur la barre métalique en rangeant ses papiers et ouvre une porte de l'Arche de Noah qu'il pénètre gaiement. Mais il a fait une erreur et la porte se retrouve en position allongé, ce qui fait qu'il se retrouve projeter à deux mètres du sol. Bon, sauter dans une porte à l'horizontal, mauvaise idée. Le jeune Comte qui lisait un livre à un mètre de son attérissage est pour le moins étonné de le voir arriver de cette façon.

\- Je me demande pourquoi tu arrives du plafond ... Fait attention la prochaine fois. La porte que tu ouvres aura la même position que celle en liaison avec.

\- Sans blague. J'avais pas remarqué. T'aurais pû me le dire plus tôt quand même.

Neah se met en position assise en se frottant l'arrière de la tête lorsqu'il voit une main qui lui est tendu pour l'aider à se relever. Doucement, il la saisit et se redresse avec l'aide de son autre moitié et pendant que celui ci retourne à l'endroit où il était avant, l'autre retire son manteau, sa veste, retire le ruban attaché à son cou, puis son haut et son pantalon pour ne se retrouver en sous vêtement. Il prend dans l'armoire un débardeur qu'il enfile, sous les yeux amusés du premier apôtre et le Quatorzième qui se sent observé se tourne vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Rien en particulier, mais ... je me disais que ma vie serait bien ennuyeuse sans toi et que je me sentirais seul.

\- ... Je pense exactement la même chose. Il ne peut pas y avoir que Mana ou que Neah. On se complète à nous deux. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est vrai ... Au fait, tu as pû trouver ces fameuses notes pour ton golem ? Comment tu voulais l'appeler déjà ?

\- Timcanpy, moins formellement, Tim.

\- Je me demande bien où as tu pu aller chercher ce nom ...

\- Il m'est simplement venu à l'esprit, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Comme si ça ne m'étais pas inconnu ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, et je pense que ça lui ira bien. Et j'ai bien trouvé ces notes. Avec quelques difficultés, mais je les ais quand même ! J'ai commencé à les lire dans une rue. Il y avait des akumas et un exorciste. D'ailleurs, c'est sur cet exorciste que je porte toute mon attention. J'ai l'impression qu'il sera important pour cette guerre.

Mana entre temps s'est mit à plat ventre, sa tête appuyée sur le dos de ses mains, très intéresser. Il est très rare que son frère porte de l'intérêt et en général, ses pressentiments et ses impressions sont toujours justes ou se réalise. On dirait presque qu'il possède un pouvoir de prémonition d'ailleurs.

\- Comme un point clé de l'histoire ?

\- Non, autre chose ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas me sortir l'idée qu'il sera un jour un allié très important. Alors que c'est un exorciste et donc un ennemi. Peut être que c'est parce qu'il utilise lui aussi la magie ?

\- Je comprend ton point de vue. Mais ne te force pas à chercher le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Tout finit par se savoir, que ce soit tôt ou tard.

Neah se met à étudier en détail les informations qu'il a prise chez les exorcistes pendant que son jumeau dort paisiblement. Le pianiste y rajoute sa propre écriture à certain endroit, car pour fabriquer Timcanpy, il y a des informations supplémentaire, d'autres inutiles. Il décide finalement de s'en tenir là pour aujourd'hui et va se coucher à son tour, fatigué. Mais son frère ne dort pas encore, et quand l'autre s'endort, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage paisible de son cadet.

\- Neah est incroyable ... Il a fait disparaître mon anxiété instantannément ... Merci.

Et il s'endort pour se réveiller que une heure après, enroulant ses bras autour de son frère qu'il serre avec force. L'autre qui est de dos se demande ce qui se passe, lui qui vient de se faire réveiller avec force.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ... Mana ... ?

Le jeune Comte desserre son étreinte et s'éloigne un peu.

\- Désolé ... J'ai fais un rêve effrayant ... J'ai rêvé que je m'étais retrouvé tout seul ...

Neah se retourne lentement, ce qui étonne l'autre. D'un geste doux, il essuit les larmes de son ainé, lui offrant un sourire tout aussi doux, mais aussi rassurant.

\- Je suis heureux d'être avec Mana ... Parce qu'on fait des choses amusante et qu'on est heureux. Même les choses tristes. Je veux sentir tout ça avec Mana. Si Mana n'est pas là ... la vie est insignifiante. Tu vois ... je suis là, Mana.

Celui ci serre son petit frère dans ses bras, qui se blottit lui aussi contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Neah s'attaque pour de bon à sa mission qui consiste à épier le fameux Marian Cross, l'exorciste qui étudiait la magie. Mais il n'est pas seul, car le Comte voulait venir avec lui, disant que la dernière fois qu'ils sont sortis ensemble dehors date, ce que le dernier noah accepte de bon coeur.

\- Je dois avouer que l'Arche est pratique lorsque l'on veut embarquer sur un bâteau en tant que voyageur clandestin. Même si on aurait pu sans problème payer le transport.

\- Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? Et dire qu'il y a un groupe d'exorciste à bord. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont loin de se doûter que deux noahs sont aussi du voyage ! Surtout le grand Comte Millénaire, qui n'est en fait pas encore majeur, soulignons le. Ah ... J'aimerai bien voir la tête qu'il ferait en l'apprenant, pas toi ?

\- Pas vraiment ... Je serai beaucoup moins crains. C'est pourquoi je ne sors jamais. Sauf pour fabriquer de nouveaux akumas, même si je préfère éviter de le faire moi même ...

\- Ce que tu as bon coeur ! Je vais finir par me demander si tu as bien été choisis ! Envoyer un clone rondouillet, quelle idée.

\- Tu parles un peu fort, Neah.

\- Ah ah, désolé ! Mon Prince.

Le Prince en question soupire à cette appelation. Jamais il n'a compris pourquoi les noahs témoignaient d'autant de respect envers sa personne. Ils sont censés être de la même famille. Recomposer, mais une famille quand même. Mais du moment que celui avec qui il est lié par le sang est naturel avec lui, alors tout lui va. C'est pourquoi cette personne le taquine parfois en faisant comme les autres noahs.

Mana s'appuit un peu plus sur la barre devant lui, sa tête dans ses bras alors que ses yeux dorés fixe l'océan bleu. Neah quant à lui est carrément assit dessus, mais est dans la direction opposé, car il faut qu'il surveille les exorcistes et leurs conversations qu'il entend à merveille grâce à son rôle de Musicien de l'Arche qui lui procure un contrôle sur les sons.

\- _"Le Quatorzième noah possède plus de capacitée spéciale que le Comte Millénaire et tout deux ont une force égale."_ N'est ce pas ironique comme situation ?

\- On a de la visite.

Le rêveur se retourne et constate que deux akumas en forme humaine s'avance vers eux. Et à en voir leurs vêtements, ils font partis des employés sur le bâteau. Il fallait s'y attendre, à ce que des akumas viennent les voir.

\- Hé Mana, la prochaine fois on pari !

\- Comte, Maître Neah. Pouvons nous faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ?

Il se penche en avant comme salutation. Se mettre à genoux n'est certainement pas le moyen de passer inaperçu, alors qu'ainsi, cela l'est beaucoup plus. On peut apparenté ça à une simple politesse.

Neah déteste lorsque son frère s'adresse à ses sbires. Ses yeux se vident de toute émotion et sa voix est glacial et taciturne. On dirait tout simplement une autre personne.

\- Non.

Un peu déçu de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider leurs maître, ils repartent avec dans l'optique d'attaquer les exorcistes qu'ils ont vu plus tard. Mana retourne à sa contemplation.

\- C'est flippant.

\- Qu'est ce qui est flippant, Neah ?

\- L'attitude que t'as avec tes sbires ! Il n'y a qu'avec moi que t'es vraiment toi même, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué.

\- C'est normal, nous sommes frères de sang !

Le voyage risque de prendre encore un bon bout de temps, et l'observation du camp adverse encore plus. Il faut découvrir leurs intentions pour éviter de se faire prendre par surprise.

\- Mana, tu veux faire une partie de carte avec moi ?

\- Non merci. Tu es un vrai pro de la triche. Encore plus si on utilise tes propres cartes. Il me semble que les rouges sont des défenses et les noirs eux des attaques, c'est cela ?

\- Exact ! Et les chiffres, le niveau de puissance. J'aimerai bien le tester sur les exorcistes, pour voir leurs maximum ... Je pourrai tout à l'heure ?

\- Si tu veux. Mais épargne Marian Cross. Si il y a des chances qu'ils deviennent un allié, alors il serait préférable de le laisser en vie. Surtout si il sait manier la magie. Fais attention, tu vas faire tomber des cartes si tu t'amuses à faire ça. J'ai vraiment un frère désespérant ...

\- T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre !

Alors qu'il mélange ses cartes avec habileté, l'une d'entre elle s'échappe du paquet et glisse un peu plus loin. Le Comte Millénaire lui envoit un regard implicite qui signifie clairement : je t'avais prévenu. En soupirant, le noah qui incarne la Destruction du souvenir de Noah descend de son perchoir, sous l'oeil amusé de son semblable. Il commence à s'éloigner, mais l'exorciste sous sa surveillé temporaire ramasse le bout de papier qui se trouve être un As de Pique, autrement dit l'attaque la plus puissante de son jeu.

\- Il me semble que c'est à toi.

\- Ah ah, merci !

\- ... On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?

\- Tu essais de me draguer avec la phrase d'approche la plus typique de la drague ?

Mais c'est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et son air taquin ne fait que prouver que c'était juste pour blaguer et éventuellement taper sur les nerfs de quelqu'un de très peu futé.

\- Ah, je me souviens ! Tu es le garçon qui bouquinait pendant que je me battais et que j'ai faillis t'attérir en pleine figure. Neah, c'est ça ?

\- Dans le mille. Le fait que je lise dans le même périmètre qu'une créature monstrueuse ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

\- Le monde est vaste, alors on trouve parfois des gens passif.

\- Pas faux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais sur ce bâteau ?

\- Une promenade en compagnie de mon frère. On est pas sortit ensemble tout les deux depuis qu'il est devenu le chef de la famille. Autrement dit, près de deux semaines !

Si ledit frère aurait bu quelque chose, il aurait recraché tout le contenu de sa bouche. Comment Neah peut être aussi détendu et parler normalement avec quelqu'un qui est supposé être son ennemi ? Il ne s'habituera jamais à son comportement passif, même au bout de seize années ensemble.

Neah reprend sa carte qu'il range dans son paquet, légèrement souriant. A cet instant, il pourrait attaquer n'importe quand sans que l'autre n'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

\- Fais attention à tes amis. La vie peut s'en aller plus tôt qu'on ne le pense. Et méfie toi de tout les objets courant de la vie.

Et il s'en va, laissant l'autre dans l'incompréhension, mais pas pour très longtemps. D'ici moins d'une demi heure, il sera éclaircie sur ses paroles.

Le bâteau arrive au port vingt minutes plus tard. Tout les passagers descendent, y compris les deux noahs qui attendent que les exorcistes ne le fassent eux aussi. Le Quatorzième joue encore une fois avec ses cartes, ce qui exaspère un peu son frère qui prère ne rien dire. Ce serait une perte de temps tout simplement. Ils sont tout les deux sous leurs formes noahs, perché sur un toit. C'est beaucoup plus amusant. Les cibles sortent finalement.

\- Hé Mana, est ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr. Fais toi plaisir.

\- Qu'est ce que j'utilise ? Les Trèfles ou les Piques ?

\- Les Trèfles provoquent des explosions et les Piques rentrent dans le corps de l'adversaire pour le détruire de l'intérieur ... Provoque déjà une explosion qui sera suffisante pour faire partir ou mourir ceux qui ne sont pas intéressants et ensuite fait mourir tes victimes de l'intérieur.

\- Quel beau plan. Je vais peut être en profiter pour leurs soutirer des informations ...

\- As tu déjà utilisé les Carreaux ou les Coeurs ?

\- Non, jamais. Les Carreaux sont des boucliers et les Coeurs permettent la guérison instantanné, sauf quand les blessures sont trop présentes ou trop graves où là, il est dangereux de les utiliser. Je suis un noah, c'est inutile si je peux esquiver. Bien, commençons donc notre petit jeu.

Comme prévu, Neah commence par une explosion et saute de son perchoir pour attérir à quelques dixaines de mètres de ses futurs adversaires, sous sa forme noah, les sept stigmates sur son front bien mit en avant. Les innocences des exorcistes sont déjà sortit lorsque les restes de l'explosion disparaissent. Il perçoit un léger froncement de sourcil de la part de Cross avant qu'un rictus amusé ne se trace sur ses lèvres. Comment il ne s'en est pas doûté plus tôt ? Un humain qui bouquine a à peine dix mètres d'un combat contre un akuma et qui dit de faire attention et ne pas lui attérir dans la figure, même quelqu'un de complètement cinglé ne ferait pas ça.

Un noah, donc ... Tout comme celui qui observe du haut de toit mais qui semble ne pas vouloir intervenir ni ne serait ce que bouger. Reste plus qu'à trouver son identité et le forcer à révéler sa véritable forme pour l'avoir. Si il possède un jumeau, alors c'est peut être celui du Lien et est donc soi le dixième, soit le onzième apôtre.

\- Hé toi, tu es un akuma, c'est ça ?

\- Ah ah, non, pas tout à fait ! Je suis parfaitement humain, mais ... disons que j'ai en horreur tout les ennemis du Comte Millénaire.

\- Pourquoi un humain s'associt à cet être maléfique ?

\- Comme ça. J'ai besoin de cobaye exorcistes pour tester mes pouvoirs, alors défendez vous du mieux que vous pouvez. Je me suis éveiller il y a peu, alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire certaines choses. Comme affronter des ennemis.

\- Humain ou non, les sbires du Comte sont des ennemis ! Et si tu es de son côté, alors l'Innocence fonctionne sur toi.

\- Bonne déduction, Sherlock.

Les quatre exorcistes se lancent une oeillade significative, et trois secondes plus tard, les voici partis chacun de leurs côtés. Une partie du jeu du chat et les souris ? Pourquoi pas.

\- Mana, rentre sans moi, d'accord ? Les autres vont croire que je t'ai kidnappé après et tu as des choses à faire il me semble.

\- Je t'attendrais, tout comme hier.

Neah se met donc à la recherche de ses exorcistes.

Du côté de ces derniers, tous se sont cachés, bien éloigné. La voix du scientifique du groupe résonne dans les oreilles des trois autres pour leurs donnés des indications. Les plans, les stratégies et les recherches en tout genre, c'est son domaine, et ça fait de lui l'un des meilleurs atouts de l'Ordre. Tous sont persuadés qu'il sera un jour Général et qu'il en sera un d'exemplaire. L'un des meilleurs.

\- Ce garçon s'appelle Neah, je l'ai déjà rencontré à deux reprises, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un noah ...

\- Un noah ?

\- Ce sont des "surhumains" qui possèdent de puissants pouvoirs, comme ceux du Comte. Ils forment un total de treize en comptant ce dernier. Je me suis renseigné à leurs sujets au cas où. L'Ordre n'a pas beaucoup d'informations sur eux, sauf qu'ils apparaissent à des moments clés de l'histoire et que ce sont des descendant de Noah qui voue une haine aux humains. On les reconnait à leurs physiques plutôt spécial.

\- Comment ont fait pour les vaincre ?

\- Il faut d'abord trouver son identité.

\- Donc ?

\- Chacun des noahs incarnent une partie du souvenir de leur ancêtre. Le Comte Millénaire, le Jugement, le Plaisir, le Désir, la Connaissance ou la Sagesse, la Voracité, la Colère, le Rêve, le Lien, la Luxure et la Puissance. Je pense qu'il est l'un des deux qui incarnent le Lien. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait un jumeau.

\- Après avoir trouvé son identité, on fait quoi ?

\- On trouve quels pouvoirs il détient, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Ensuite, il faut le forcer à révéler sa véritable forme, et là, sa fin sera signé.

\- J'ignorais que l'Ordre Noir avait ces informations.

Le rouge sursaute en entendant la voix derrière lui. Il se retourne pour se retrouver face au jumeau qui possède des longs cheveux. Mana si il se souvient bien. Il s'apprête à sortir son arme, mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Comme si faire ce geste allait le tuer. Contrairement à l'autre, celui ci dégage une aura dangereuse alors qu'ils sont identiques.

\- Nous ne sommes pas le Lien. Nous sommes des cas assez spéciaux. Je ne compte pas te tuer, alors sortir ton arme est inutile, surtout que ce n'est pas avec que tu m'égratigneras ne serait ce qu'un peu.

\- Et pourquoi un noah ne tuerait pas un exorciste ?

\- Neah pense que tu seras une personne importante pour cette guerre. Tout à l'heure, tu as oublié le quatorzième de la famille. Il est le premier de l'histoire. Tu peux transmettre ces informations où bons te semble.

Sa voix est étrangement calme, comme si rien ne peut le perturber. Un cri retentit dans l'oreille de Marian, un effroyable cri de douleur. Le rouge hausse un sourcil, intéresser. L'autre noah se débrouille plutôt bien en fait pour le traquer. Discrètement, l'ainé de la fratrie noah rentre dans l'Arche en jetant un dernier regard à l'exorciste. Il ne semble pas se soucier de ses camarades. Serait l'un de ces quelques exorcistes qui haïssent l'Ordre Noir ? C'est en effet fort probable.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula durant lequel le Quatorzième suivait l'exorciste de très près. Sauf à l'Ordre, évidement. Sa dernière venue n'était pas passé inaperçu après tout. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission Marian Cross n'est plus qu'au même endroit où il était n'était maintenant plus la bibliothèque, mais les archives. Très peu de fois sont mentionnés les noahs, et ces seules informations sont de simples hypothèses faites par d'autres rats de laboratoire, les noms de leurs mémoires sont trouvés grâce à des on-dit et leurs pouvoirs, les frais des attaques encaissées permettent des conclusion à proximative. Les archives sont toujours vides d'ailleurs.

Avachi sur un fauteuil, un certain noah suit de son regard doré l'autre personne dans la pièce qui se trouve avoir de longs cheveux bruns et des lunettes sur les yeux, vêtu d'habit très noble montrant qu'il est loin d'être un simple paysan. Les yeux posés sur le porte feuille dans ses mains, le brun entreprend de commencer la conversation.

\- Tu as changé depuis ma dernière visite Neah.

\- Elle date d'un an, alors c'est normal, non ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu dégages quelque chose ... du froid et cruel. Et j'ai les poils qui se hérissent en ta présence, comme si tu étais dangereux.

\- Ah ? Quelle franchise, Allen ! Ah ah ah ! Je te fais flipper ?

\- Pas du tout. Je signalais juste que je ressentais la même chose que je ressens face à Mana. Je ne devrais pourtant pas m'en étonner. Que se passe t'il ?

\- Rien du tout ! ~

\- ... Je suppose que tu es devenu l'un des leurs, un noah, c'est ça ?

\- Tu connais la réponse. Mana m'a demandé de garder à l'oeil un exorciste qui étudiait les sciences et la magie. Marian Cross, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- J'ai eu l'occasion d'échanger avec lui une dixaine de fois avant qu'il ne se fasse emmener de force par l'Ordre Noir. Une personne très sceptique je dirais. Il est difficile de croire qu'il soit un compatible avec cette matière appelé Innocence.

\- Tu penses quoi de lui ?

\- Je n'ai aucun avis sur la question. D'ailleurs, pendant que nous sommes dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerai analysé une innocence.

\- T'as vraiment de ces passes temps ... Je vais t'en ramener une. Ne fais pas attention si tu vois quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et ne rien dire. Ce sont des invités un peu spéciaux.

Neah se lève et quitte la pièce en baillant. L'apparition d'une innocence ne se fait pas tout les jours, alors il faut en prendre une à un exorciste. Et il connait justement un exorciste à qui il pourra en empreinter une. Souriant, il ouvre une porte de l'Arche qu'il franchit pour se retrouver dans une sorte de placard à balai. Après avoir fait disparaître le passage, il entrouvre la porte et constate qu'il n'y a personne. Il sort discrètement pour éviter de se faire repérer.

\- J'ai l'impression que la Congrégation de l'Ombre est un vrai moulin. C'est mon second passage, sans compter l'Ordre ...

Le noah entreprend de commencer à chercher un certain exorciste aux cheveux rouges, légèrement crispé à l'idée de se faire surprendre. Pas que ce soit dérangeant, mais juste problématique. Il sort son fidèle paquet de cartes d'une de ses poches par mesure de sécurité. Une poigne le serre le bras et l'entraine dans une pièce qui ressemble à une chambre.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici toi ?! Je croyais que tu me suivais juste pendant mes missions. Et comment t'as réussis à entrer ici d'abord ?

\- Bonjour Marian ! Alors, dans l'ordre. Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu me rendes un service, je te suis toujours pendant tes missions et figure toi que grâce à l'Arche je peux entrer sans problème et c'est d'ailleurs la quatrième fois que je viens chez les exorcistes.

\- Quel genre de service ? Je tiens pas à être embarqué dans tes pitreries comme lors de ma dernière mission.

\- Mais tu dois avouer que tu t'es éclaté ! Et, tu verras sur place.

Neah ouvre un passage et incite le rouge à le franchir, ce qu'il fait. Ils se retrouvent tout les deux dans une sorte de laboratoire où deux garçons sont en train de parler. Mais bien vite ils remarquent les deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- ... On est où au juste ?

\- Oh, mais c'est Dimitry ! Ah Allen, j'ai ce que tu m'as demandé ! Et on est chez moi, en Angleterre.

Marian parcours la pièce des yeux. Dans quelle histoire il s'est fait embarqué cette fois ? Il y a deux personnes dans la pièce. Les deux ne doivent pas encore être majeur. L'un a de longs cheveux bruns avec des lunettes sur le nez, et l'autre est blond avec des yeux bleu.

\- Je vais faire les présentations. Marian, voici Dimitry, un apprentit bookman, et Allen Walker, un vieil ami scientifique, que tu connais déjà. Et voici Marian Cross, un exorciste ! Marian, tu pourrais me prêter Judgment ?

\- Tu comptes en faire quoi au juste ?

Le rouge sort tout de même son pistolet anti akuma, non sans soupirer avant de la tendre au noah qui la prend et la tend au brun qui est complètement incrédule.

Les dix premières minutes qui suivent se font dans un silence avec le scientifiques qui analysé le pistolet, Dimitry qui le regarde faire avec fascination, Marian qui est installé sur un fauteuil et se demande encore ce qu'il fabrique ici et Neah qui chantonne une chanson. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une idée.

\- Hé Marian, tu t'y connais en golem ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! Je travaille depuis deux mois sur quelque chose. Un golem un peu spécial qui portera le nom de Timcanpy.

La semaine qui passa fut relativement calme, avec l'exorciste qui aidait le noah dans sa fabrication et Allen qui semblait très occupé avec l'arme anti akuma. Timcanpy fut terminer quatre jours après. Maintenant, Neah apprenait un peu plus en détail la magie à son nouvel ami. Dimitry n'est revenu qu'une seule fois, occupé avec son travail de bookman.

\- Tu connais la nécromancie ?

\- Ouais, c'est une magie tabou qui permet de ramener les morts à la vie.

\- N'importe quoi, ça c'est les akumas. C'est pour permettre à un corps de rester vivant sans pour autant avoir une âme, c'est justement ce qui est marrant ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'apprendre le sort.

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'apprendre ça au juste ?

\- J'ai l'intuition que ça te sera un jour utile.

\- Intuition ? Je crois pas à ces choses.

\- Pourtant tu devrais croire en son instinct. Ses intuitions se réalisent toutes un jour où l'autre. Et tu devrais te sentir honorer qu'il les partage avec toi, la plupart du temps il ne les garde que pour lui.

\- T'insinue quoi là ?

\- Rien du tout, tu te fais simplement des idées.

\- Ah ouais ?

Les deux se foudroient du regard, mais toute crédibilité n'atteint pas l'exorciste avec une toute petite boule dorée sur la tête, Timcanpy qui s'amuse à ronger ses mèches rouges. Ce qui fait ricaner le noah. Ces deux là sont tellement amusant à voir. Mais son amusement cesse bien vite, ce détail n'échappe pas aux deux autres.

\- Un problème, Neah ?

\- ... Je dois aller voir Mana.

\- Hein ?

Incompréhension général.

\- Tout de suite.

Il ouvre une passage de l'Arche et y disparait à l'intérieur, pour se retrouver dans une ruequasiment déserte, sous sa forme de noah. Non loin, un exorciste visant Mana dans un sale état avec son innocence de type équipement. C'est un affront envers tout les noahs, et une demande d'arrêt de mort d'oser menacer le premier apôtre.

\- Oï, qu'est ce tu veux à mon frère ?

L'exorciste se tourne vers le quatorzième, un sourcil hausser, mais légèrement méfiant. Neah l'a déjà vu de loin. Il sagit d'un des généraux. Bah, peu importe. Un humain reste un humain après tout ? Quoi que Dimitry, Marian et Allen sortent du lot et sont même ses amis, alors c'est une autre histoire.

\- Tss, un autre noah ? Bah, j'ai qu'à t'éliminer une fois que j'en aurais finis avec celui là.

Une épée noire apparait dans sa main tendue, immense. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail sans importance. Une haine sans nom apparait dans ses yeux aux envoutantes pupilles dorées. Cet homme ne mérite même pas la mort tellement il est répugnant. Ignorant l'expression de son ennemi, l'exorciste reporte son attention sur celui à terre pour l'achever définitivement avec son sabre. Ce dernier s'abat sur une champ de protection.

\- Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, humain. Je suis un noah complètement neutre à cette satané guerre de cent ans, mais si Mana le souhaite, je tuerai n'importe qui. Et ceux qui osent le menacer, je ne donne pas cher de leurs peau.

\- Neutre ? La bonne blague !

Un combat d'épée commence pour durer un bon moment avant que Neah ne prenne l'avantage et ne lui donne un coup mortel.

\- Vous exorcistes n'osez plus jamais menacer le Comte Millénaire.

Il s'avance vers son frère et enfonce son épée dans le sol, s'agenouillant devant lui, l'un de ses bras appuyé sur le sommet du manche de l'arme.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Neah ... pourquoi me viens tu toujours en aide quand je suis perdu ...

\- C'est parce que ... j'aime Mana. Pour lui, je suis prêt à tout, de me sacrifier ou bien de le tuer si il le faut.

\- Neah ... merci beaucoup.

Neah se relève et fait disparaître son épée noire avant d'aider son frère à se relever.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer. Je te trouves trop fatigué ces derniers temps, mon frère.

\- Tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire une fois de retour.

* * *

Mana se tient devant la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, une couverture sur le dos et une main sur la vitre. Il regarde son petit frère s'amuser avec l'exorciste, le bookman et l'humain.

\- Neah semble beaucoup les apprécier, mais n'est ce pas une mauvaise chose, Prince Millénaire ?

\- Pourquoi le serait ce, Road ?

\- Je pensais que vous seriez contre le fait qu'il leurs parle.

\- Allen est une vieille connaissance. Dimitry reste un bookman, même si il commence à ne plus obéir aux règles de son clan. Quant à Marian Cross ... j'ignore quoi penser de lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si Neah voulait un jour nous trahir, il se battra pour moi.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est capable de vous trahir, vous, son frère ?

\- Je doûte que c'est ce qu'il souhaite. J'ai entièrement confiance en mon frère, même si il est ...

Road voit les yeux du Comte s'assombrir et se vider de toute émotion, le regard à présent vide, comme celui d'un mort.

\- Comte, vous allez bien ? Comte ?!

Celui ci reprend ses esprits et rassure Road d'un mince sourire malgré qu'il ait un mal de tête pas possible. A ce rythme là ...

\- Je vais bien Road. Je pense que je suis tout simplement fatigué. Pourrais tu appeler Bookman s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui. Il doit certainement être à la bibliothèque.

\- D'accord.

La fillette se dirige vers la sortie alors que Mana s'avance vers des fauteuils dans un coin de la pièce. La noah du Rêve se tourne une dernière fois vers le premier apôtre, tout de même inquiète à son sujet.

\- Faites attention à vous et à votre santé.

Et elle s'en va pour aller chercher le bookman qu'elle trouve sans difficulté dans l'endroit indiqué. Après lui avoir rapporté sa convoquation, elle s'en va rejoindre Neah.

\- Neah ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? S'il te plaît, joue avec moi !

Le pauvre Neah se retrouve avec une jeune demoiselle accrochée à son dos, et cette vision amuse assez bien ses trois camarades qui se retiennent tant bien que mal de rire du noah qui a une sale réputation à l'Ordre. Tellement impuissant face à une gamine de dix ans ...

\- Road, tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère ?

\- Il est avec le bookman en réunion ! Alors, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

\- Je vais aller rejoindre mon maître. Je ne peux pas négliger ma tâche de futur bookman, non ? On se revoit un de ces jours alors !

L'apprentit s'en va en courant à l'intérieur après un dernier signe de la main pour saluer ses amis.

\- Je vais retourner à l'intérieur. J'ai des recherches importantes à faire. On se voit plus tard.

Il fait de même que celui avant lui, mais en marchant tranquillement, nullement pressé.

\- Et toi Marian ?

\- Nan, je vais rester m'"amuser" avec vous deux. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent la torture à des kilomètres à la ronde ... T'es en train d'étouffer Neah, petite.

\- Mais non, un noah ne meurt pas aussi facilement ! Neah, tu ouvres une porte pour Londres, il y a de quoi faire là bas !

\- Londres ... Très bien, va pour Londres alors.

Arrivés à Londres, c'est Road qui mène la marche, une main tirant avec force sur le bras du quatorzième, Marian Cross se contente de les suivre, le sourire aux lèvres. Une vraie victime son ami. Des exorcistes ne mettent pas beaucoup de temps à pointer le bout de leurs nez, et s'étonne d'ailleurs de voir l'uns des leurs trainer avec ces deux étranges personnages et se rendent compte bien trop tard que ceux ci sont en réalités des noahs.

Passons la scène de torture que Road et Neah ont faits subir à leurs ennemis, c'est une scène trop choquantes. Le résultat fut deux akumas en moins dans les rangs du Comte Millénaire et deux exorcistex et cristaux divins de retiré dans les comptes de l'Ordre Noir.

Le rouge se voit obligé à présent de rentrer à l'Ordre avec une note rapidement rédigée par Neah qu'il doit donner à un membre de l'Ordre quelconque. Il va un jour être jugé pour hérésie si il continue comme ça ...

* * *

\- Où avez vous trouvé ce mot, Marian ?

\- Près des corps.

\- Ils se moquent de nous ceux là. J'aimerai vous parlez de quelque chose. Cela fait un mois que vous vous absentez pratiquement tout les jours pour on ne sait où. Alors, où est ce ?

Face au silence dont fait preuve l'exorciste, Malcolm C. Luverrier ne peut réprimer un sourire, tout sauf amusé. Comme pour montrer qu'il sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent, ce qui rend ce rictus insupportable.

\- Inutile de chercher une excuse, je sais où vous vous rendez. Vous allez voir ce quatorzième noah, le propriétaire de ce message. C'est pourquoi vous le détenez. Mais n'ayez crainte, cette information restera entre nous. J'aimerai juste que vous me donniez certaine informations.

Le rouge hausse un sourcil, intéresser. Que pouvait donc bien vouloir savoir cet homme ? En tout cas, hors de question de trahir ses amis ou un truc du genre.

* * *

\- Mana, je suis rentré ! Oh, je vous dérange tout les deux ?

Mana est en effet occupé avec Bookman dans une longue discussion.

\- Tu es allé quelque part ?

\- Ouais, Road voulait jouer un peu, alors on est allé à Londres jouer avec deux exorcistes. J'en ai profiter pour leurs laisser un message.

\- Ah, d'accord. Tu ne nous déranges pas vraiment. Fais comme bon te semble.

\- Alors je vais pouvoir aller prendre une douche.

Après avoir prit des vêtements, il s'engouffre dans la salle d'eau, sous le regard de l'adulte de la pièce.

\- Vous me semblez bien soucieux, monsieur Mana.

\- Je le suis. Ces derniers temps je trouve que Dimitry se comporte plus comme un humain au lieu d'avoir le comportement d'un bookman. Et je m'inquiète aussi pour Neah. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne réagisse mal et que n'ai que le choix de le tuer.

\- Nous avons toujours le choix. Il vous suffit de rester maître de vous même au mieux que vous le pouvez.

\- Seulement ... c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Si les douze autres peuvent garder le contrôle sur leurs noahs, alors je suppose qu'il en va de même pour vous.

Le regard doré de Mana s'attriste.

\- ... Je suis le premier apôtre d'Adam, le Comte Millénaire. La puissance du noah en moi est bien plus forte que les autres. Un humain ne peut rivaliser avec. Je suis certain qu'il en sera de même pour le prochain quatorzième. Neah prendra le dessus sur son hôte et le fera disparaître, tout comme Wisely. Nous ne pouvons échapper à notre destin.

\- Mmh ... Malheureusement mes connaissances sur les noahs sont très limitées.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Bookman. Je ne vous demande aucune information. Vôtre rôle est de rester spectateur de l'histoire, peu importe les évènements. Je trouve déjà cela gentil et agréable de vôtre part de m'écouter parler et de donner vôtre avis sur tout mes dires. Ce ne sont pas tout les bookmans qui ferait ça.

Neah revient dans la pièce, habillé d'un pantalon et une chemise pratiquement entièrement ouverte avec son éternel rictus aux lèvres. Il se met derrière son frère et sort d'on ne sait où un ruban pour attacher les cheveux de son ainé avec en cardigan avant d'aller s'installer à la fenêtre, prit dans ses pensées.

\- Le sort de l'humanité dépendra du côté qui remportera cette Guerre Sainte. Cette réflexion m'est difficile à avouer, mais ce monde est souillé, alors nous les descendants de Noah ne pouvons qu'y mettre un terme. Ce monde est constamment en guerre et les bookmans les consignes dans l'ombres. Je me demande quand cesseront t'elles ...

\- Les humains normaux ne peuvent se contenter de ce qu'ils ont et cela entraine les guerres.

\- Et les guerres entrainent les tragédies et les tragédies engendrent les akumas. Un akuma représente le péché humain cristallisé, mais je préfère me tenir éloigné d'eux. Je me sens coupable lorsque je les vois.

\- Vous avez bon coeur, Mana, et c'est tout à fait honorable. Votre frère aussi.

\- ... Je le sais bien, et je pense que lui aussi.

* * *

Quelques temps après, le Comte Millénaire commença à devenir étrange. Personne ne posa de question, car au fond d'eux même, il se disait que c'était normal, sans vraiment en connaître la raison. Seule Road semblait savoir ce qui se passait. Peut être aussi les bookmans ... Neah commença à agir lui aussi étrangement et son attitude normalement habituel paraissait forcé. Mais une fois de plus, personne ne posa la moindre question, se contentant de regarder sans le savoir, leurs famille se diviser er se détruire.

\- Neah, cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Comment vas ... Un problème ?

Le noah s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans la pièce. Allen n'a aucun mal à voir son comportement étrange. Ses cheveux cache ses yeux aux pupilles dorées. Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est une évidence.

\- Allen, j'aimerai que tu me rendes un service.

\- Ah ? Puis je savoir en quoi consiste t'il ?

\- Trouve un moyen de détruire le noah que nous avons à l'intérieur de nous.

\- Détruire vos noah ... Cela risque d'être compliqué, mais ce n'est pas irréalisable. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

\- Je veux tuer cette chose dans le corps de Mana.

\- Pardon ?

Neah se lève d'un bond, montrant ses yeux embués de larmes. Quel spectacle triste. Ses envoûtantes pupilles aux éclats dorées sont maintenant remplis d'une tristesse incomparable. Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état.

\- Il est en train de le détruire de l'intérieur ! Si ça continue comme ça, Mana va ... il va ...

Le brun s'approche de son meilleur ami et pose une main à la fois déterminée et réconfortante sur son épaule. A travers ses lunettes, on peut voir ce même air sûr de soi et déterminé.

\- C'est une promesse Neah, et je ne les romps jamais. Je trouverai un moyen de détruire les noahs, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour t'aider, peut importe le temps qui s'écoulera.

\- Allen ... Merci ...

* * *

Un enterrement vient juste de se terminer dans une petite ville d'Allemagne, un petit garçon qui ne doit pas dépasser les dix ans est reste devant une tombe, en pleurs. Un jeune adulte fait son apparition juste devant la tombe, le Comte Millénaire. Un nouvel akuma est sur le point de naître.

* * *

Marian Cross manque de recracher l'eau qu'il vient tout juste de mettre dans sa bouche pour la boire lorsqu'une personne qui ne lui est pas si inconnu s'installe juste en fac de lui. Il se ravise de lui demander ce qu'il fiche à la Congrégation de l'Ombre lorsqu'il voit la tête qu'il fait.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes. Tu t'es disputés avec ton frère ?

Neah baisse un peu plus la tête qu'elle ne l'est déjà, ce qui donne sa réponse au rouge. Avec un soupir, celui ci lui tend une pomme bien mûre que l'autre ne regarde même. Après avoir lâché un nouveau soupir, il se lève, renonçant à son repas pour ce midi.

\- Tu viens ? On va pas en parler ici, ça doit être grave pour que tu viennes carrément ici.

Obéissant, le noah suit son ami jusqu'à l'extérieur. Les quelques personnes croisées dévisagent l'adolescent qui suit l'exorciste avec curiosité. Surtout les quelques femmes qui font quelques commentaires sur le charme des deux garçons. Cependant, même si certains ne connaissent aucunement l'identité du noah, d'autres ont entendu certaines rumeur sur le propriétaire de Judgment.

\- Le garçon qui suit Marian, ce serait pas ...

\- Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées. Il parle bien avec le quatorzième noah.

\- L'Ordre approuve car il pense qu'on peut le ramener à notre cause, mais tout de même ... il ose entrer dans notre QG.

Ignorant ce qui se dit, ils vont s'installer à l'extérieur, sur des bancs.

\- Bon, si t'es venu ici, c'est que tu veux en parler. Je ne viens pas te voir pendant près de trois semaines et je te retrouve dans cet état, près à fondre en larmes. Je t'écoute.

\- ... Il y a quatre mois, Mana a commencé à changer. Comme si c'était une autre personne ... C'était pratiquement imperceptible au début, mais maintenant, tout les autres noahs peuvent le voir. Son noah est en train de ...

\- Le détruire. Si je résume ce que tu viens de me dire, Mana se fait absorber par une mémoire vieille de sept mille ans.

\- ... Oui. Je crois que si ça continue, je vais devoir les trahir et le tuer.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de détruire la mémoire à l'intérieur de lui ?

\- J'ai demandé à Allen de faire des recherches.

* * *

Le Comte a rassemblé tout les noahs ce soir là. Normalement cette soirée devait être plutôt calme, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lance le sujet tabou. Neah se lève en frappant son poing sur la table, une veine pulsant sur son front.

\- Arrête de faire ta tête de mûle, ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Le Comte se lève à son tour, lui aussi aillant une veine qui pulse sur son front.

\- Je ne suis pas têtu, je ne dis que la vérité. Je. n'ai. pas. changé. Je suis toujours le même. Rentre toi le dans l'esprit une bonne fois pour toute que l'on puisse enfin tourner la page.

\- Qu'est ce que t'ainsinu ? Je crois avoir mal compris. Je te fais peur ton temps, c'est ça ? Dis le à vive voix alors au lieu de faire des sous entendus !

\- Neah, calme toi ...

\- Je t'ai pas sonné Road !

\- Je n'ainsinu absolument rien, tu vois juste le mal partout et cherche le mauvais sens dans les dires de chaque personne. C'est un fait que je dis haut et fort !

\- Je crois que le Maître et son frère sont énervés. Allons, il n'y a pas besoin de vous querellez et de perdre son sang froid.

\- La ferme Wisely, c'est entre le Comte et moi !

\- Ah, parce que maintenant tu n'utilises plus mon prénom ?

\- Tu n'es pas Mana. Tu es le premier apôtre d'Adam.

\- C'est exactement la même chose, Quatorzième.

\- Ce "Quatorzième" comme tu le dis si bien existe à cause de toi !

Neah quitte la pièce, en colère. Le Comte ne s'en soucit pas et se rassoit pour commencer la réunion.

* * *

Lorsque Mana rentre dans la chambre qu'il partage avec son frère, il trouve ce dernier déjà au lit, en train de dormir. Ces derniers temps leurs disputes augmentent de plus en plus. L'ainé des jumeaux se change et s'installe à son tour dans le lit. Une fois fait, il remarque des larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux de son frère. Avec douceur, il les retire avec ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolé Neah de te faire subir tout cela. Tu ne le mérite pas.

* * *

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivent, Neah rend visite à Allen tout les jours pour voir l'avancer de ces recherches, jusqu'à ce jour où les recherches du jeune scientifique ont finalement aboutit, après plusieurs semaines de recherches sans interruption.

\- Le corps est l'habitacle de l'âme, et l'âme n'est qu'un composant de ce que l'on appelle "l'Hélice de la Vie" elle est à l'origine de tout ce qui existe en ce monde. Sans elle, l'habitacle reprend sa forme originelle et finit par disparaître. C'est la règle absolu en ce monde, c'est la loi de la nature. "L'Hélice de la Vie" est le pouvoir à l'origine de la vie ... et aussi le pouvoir de l'espoir et du désespoir qui rend possible l'évolution. Neah ... les âmes humaines qui se trouvent dans cette Hélice forment le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Et le pouvoir du Comte Millénaire ... Ce qu'il dévore, c'est tout simplement les âmes humaines.

\- Les âmes ... et comment je peux le vaincre ?

\- Tes cartes devraient pouvoir y arriver. Les Piques ne torturent pas le corps, mais l'âme ou la mémoire pour les noahs. Seulement, en tuant son noah, Mana ne sera plus le Comte Millénaire, et ce sera toi qui le deviendra. Et dans le pire des cas, tu échoueras et devras subir la vengeance des noahs. Veux tu prendre un tel risque pour sauver ton frère, Neah ?

\- ... Mana est la personne qui m'est la plus chère en ce monde. Pour lui je ferais n'importe quoi, quitte à mourir !

\- Alors prépare toi à mourir.

\- Je suis prêt depuis longtemps ! ~

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Mais tu ne mourras pas. Car si tu n'es plus, personne ne pourra arrêter le Comte Millénaire dans sa folie, et Mana n'aura aucune chance de revenir. Quand comptes tu passer à l'action ?

\- Tout de suite.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Neah ouvre une porte de l'Arche. La lune est déjà haute dans le ciel. La pleine lune. Parfois signe de mauvais présage.

* * *

Dans l'un des couloirs, Neah aperçoit du coin de l'oeil Bookman qui doit certainement faire son travail d'archiviste. Haussant les épaules, il trace son chemin. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'une des personnes qui vont intervenir dans l'histoire, après tout. Cet homme reste un simple spectateur. La voix de Dimitry résonne un peu plus loin, derrière lui. Cela faisait longtemps que le quatorzième noah ne l'avait pas vu quand il y repense. Mais c'est sans importance ce détail.

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? Je t'observe depuis quelques temps et je te trouve étrange et très suspect.

\- ... Je vais tuer le Comte Millénaire.

\- Désolé Neah, mais je ne crains de pouvoir te laisser faire une telle erreur, car tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Sois résonnable, je ne veux pas utiliser la manière forte avec toi.

\- Un bookman qui intervient dans le cours de l'histoire ? Désolé Dimitry, mais même si je t'apprécie, je crois que je vais devoir te tuer. ~

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

\- Pas du tout !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Neah avait sortit ses cartes et sans montrer la moindre hésitation, plaça un de ses Piques dans le corps du jeune bookman qui ne tarde pas à s'écrouler de douleur.

\- Il ne te reste plus que très peu de temps avant de mourir, car je donne toujours un peu de temps avant de mourir aux personnes courageuses comme toi. Profite en pour te répentir sur les règles des bookmans que tu as désobéis.

Et il reprend sa route, sans jeter un regard à son ancien ami mourrant. Il arrive devant sa destination, la salle du contrôle de l'Arche du Comte Millénaire. Il se faufile dans la pièce et s'avance à pas feutré vers l'homme qui joue du piano, sortant de nouveau sa fidèle épée noire qu'il pointe au dessus de son frère ainé qui ne remarque toujours pas sa présence. Et c'est bien sûr au moment où il allait attaquer qu'un noah rentre dans la pièce.

\- Mon P ... Neah. Si tu bouges, ne serait ce que d'un millimètre, tu meurs imédiatement.

Celui ci peste avant d'ouvrir une dernière porte dt de s'y précipiter. Il vient de manquer son coup, mais la prochaine sera la bonne, c'est certain.

* * *

Neah enfile rapidement sa veste, pressé. Il est resté bien trop longtemps dans cette ville et il doit partir sur le champ. Il jette un rapide regard en arrière à son frère, claquant de la langue en constatant que son ainé traîne.

Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Mana est avec lui alors qu'il a tenté de le tuer, et que c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que leurs vies sont devenus un véritable enfer. Cela fait trois semaines que c'est ainsi et ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas resté trop longtemps au même endroit, sous peine de se faire rattraper par les onze autres noahs.

\- Mana, tu te dépêches ? On va finir par se faire attrapé si ça continue ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais j'ai tenté de t'assassiné à la dernière nouvelle, alors pourquoi tu fuis avec moi au juste ?

\- Parce que je tiens à Neah et que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je te suivrai partout, même si je dois me mettre tout les autres noahs à dos !

* * *

Les frères Campbell vécurent un peu moins d'un an en fugitifs, fuyant les noahs du mieux qu'ils le peuvent.

Seulement, un soir dans un hôtel, alors que Mana dormait, Neah avait décidé de retenter sa chance. Un air sombre malgré les larmes sous ses yeux. Il ne veux pas le tuer, mais pour sauver son frère, il en est obligé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Road serrant son frère endormit dans ses bras.

\- Neah, arrête s'il te plait ... Les autres veulent te tuer. Je sais que tu te bats pour Mana, mais tu risques d'y laisser ta vie !

\- Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

\- Neah ...

Les pupilles aux éclats dorés du quatorzième noah semble se refléter dans cette obscurité quasiment total.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, Road. Si on apprend que tu es venu ici, on pourrait te considérer comme un traître et te condamner à mourir.

\- Je ne meurs pas aussi facilement. Comme tout les autres noahs, il faut que je sois sous ma véritable forme avant. Et aussi ... tu n'es pas condamné à mourir. Si le Quatorzième existe, je suis certaine que c'est un signe comme quoi cette guerre de cent ans est sur le point de s'achever.

\- Si tu le dis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus que les deux frères Walker dans l'appartement. L'un endormis, l'autre méditant les paroles de la neuvième apôtre. Ce n'est peut être pas faux, qu'il soit le signe que cette satanée guerre prenne fin. Mais dans ce cas, qui sortira vainqueur de cet affrontement ? C'est une bonne question à laquelle il faut réfléchir.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux frères se mirent en chemin pour leurs prochaine destination. Mais manque de chance, les onze autres noahs les virent. Une course poursuite s'engage à travers toute la ville, Neah tirant son frère pour qu'ils aillent plus vite, car il n'est pas un exemple de rapidité extrème. Une fois leurs assaillant hors de vue, les deux jumeaux cachés derrière un mur, peuvent enfin reprendre leurs souffle.

\- J'ai bien eu peur qu'ils nous rattrape, Neah ...

\- Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps ... Mana, il faut que tu partes sans moi ! On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver à partir de maintenant.

\- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici.

Neah saisit les deux épaules de son frère et le fixe droit dans les yeux, le regard sérieux comme jamais auparavant.

\- Tu dois vivre, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de tuer le noah en toi. Mana, quoi qu'il arrive, je vivrai jusqu'à ce que j'ai réussis. Ne t'arrête pas, continue d'aller de l'avant.

Mana baisse la tête. Il finit par se résoudre à s'en aller sans son cadet. Le quatorzième noah lâche son frère qui s'en va directement en courant après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard embué de larmes. Une fois son ainé hors de vue, Neah fait apparaître son épée qui tue les humains et exorcise les noahs. Le combat peut enfin commencer.

Les autres noahs ne tardent pas à montrer le bout de leurs nez, tous ont un air effrayant d'affiché. Ils veulent montrer leurs colères et venger le Comte Millénaire qu'il veut exorciser. Mais jamais Neah ne se répentira pour cet acte qu'il trouve parfaitement justifié. Quoi de plus normal de vouloir sauver son frère de la disparition ?

Un long combat s'engage. Tout les humains de cette ville ont fuit après avoir vu la première explosion de l'affrontement. Tout ça risque de ramener des exorcistes. Qu'importe. S'ils osent les interrompre ou rester dans les parages, ils disparaitrons immédiatement.

L'apparition des véritables formes noahs des autres apparaît rapidement après que chacun ait reçu plusieurs coup de l'épée qui peut détruire les noahs.

* * *

Mana est resté dans la ville, dans un coin assez loin des autres. Avec inquiétude, ils regardent ce qui est à sa portée. Autrement dit, des explosions en tout genre, parfois des maisons qui se font balayées ... Tout y passe. Il ne fait nul doûte que ce sont la plupart du temps des attaques qui ratent leurs cibles ou des combattants qui se font éjecter. Ce qui serait très inquiétant si ils étaient de simples humains. Mais même si ils ne le sont pas, Mana ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il a comme un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Neah enfonce avec brio l'une de ses cartes de piques dans la corps d'un de ses adversaires, Bondom qui ne font plus qu'un. C'est tellement discret et bien fait que personne ne s'en rend compte. Il en profite pour lui porter un coup dans le dos et s'élance vers Wisely qu'il tranche en moins d'une minutes d'une vingtaine de coup qui le font s'effondrer au sol, les yeux fermés. Son corps commence alors à disparaitre en petites étoiles brillantes et une fois disparu, des larmes s'échappent des yeux de tout les noahs, sauf le quatorzième qui ne regrette pas son geste et qui n'a pas de noah intérieur, étant le premier Musicien.

\- Wisely ! Tu vas le payer, Quatorzième d'avoir tué l'un des nôtres !

\- A la bonne heure, car je compte tous vous éliminer un par un. Vous allez tous mourir aujourd'hui.

* * *

Des larmes s'échappent des yeux de Mana. Un poids lui enserre la poitrine. Il la sent, la mort du cinquième apôtre, Wisely. Toutefois, une petite joie se ressent en lui. Neah vient de vaincre l'un de ses adversaires et ses chances de survivre ont augmentées. Mais pour combien de temps ? Même si c'est dur à avouer, le Quatorzième est voué à disparaître tôt ou tard. C'est le sentiment qu'il ressent en tout cas.

* * *

Le noah du Lien s'écroule une dixaine de minutes plus tard, le souffle court et une douleur imprenable au niveau de la poitrine. Tout comme Wisely avant eux, le corps disparaît et les larmes qui avaient séchées réapparaissent. Trois noahs sont morts. Affronter le Quatorzième équivaut à affronter le Comte Millénaire en personne. Mais même si ils doivent y passer, empêcher le Quatorzième noah portant le nom de Neah de réapparaître en ces terres. C'est leur devoir.

* * *

Des exorcistes arrivent sur place, ayant été avertis un peu plus tôt par des traqueurs que des explosions explosaient la ville entière. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un tel spectacle. Un vrai champ de bataille. Mais tout ceci n'est pas l'oeuvre d'un akuma, non. C'est bien trop fort. Un noah aurait soudainement été prit d'une envie de destruction ? L'un des exorcistes se propose d'aller voir ça de plus près, et autant dire que sa surprise était grande en voyant lse noahs s'entre tuer. Il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à avertir ses camarades.

 **\- Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?**

\- Je vois des noahs en train de s'entre tuer. Ils sont huit contre un. Je crois qu'ils en ont après le Quatorzième ! Qu'est que je fais ?

 **\- Rien, laisse les s'entre tuer. Il doit déjà s'être débarassé des autres. Hé Marian, où est ce que tu vas ?!**

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore avec lui ?

 **\- Il vient de partir en courant. Je crois qu'il veut aider le Quatorzième. Enfin, c'est pas notre problème si il veut se faire tuer.**

\- Un autre tombe au sol et il com ...

La communication coupe après un bruit de choc.

* * *

La rage des sept noah restant augmente au fur et à mesure de l'affrontement. Neah gagne du terrain, mais il est déjà bien amoché. Il a déjà utilisé beaucoup trop de cartes. L'enflure les soignes avec ses cartes coeur. Et savoir qu'il a encore dans son jeu les plus puissantes leurs procure beaucoup de méfiance.

Le jeu de cartes du Quatorzième est un peu spécial. Les cartes noirs servent d'attaque et les rouges sont en protection. Plus la valeur indiquée dessus est forte, plus le pouvoirs est puissant. Les trèfles font des explosions lorsqu'elles sont activées et les piques doivent être enfoncés dans le corps de leurs adversaires pour torturer l'âme qui s'y habrite et la détruire à petit feu. Les carreaux forment un bouclier lorsqu'elles sont utilisées en faisant un arc de cercle, tandis que les coeurs, ils soignent toutes les blessures en puisant dans la force vital du receveur. Ce sont certainement les plus dangereuses de toutes. Un as, et c'est la mort assurée.

* * *

Marian court dans les rues, à bout de souffle, essayant de trouver l'endroit où se déroule le combat. Ce qui est peine perdu.

* * *

Mana a beau sentir chacun des noahs mourir, pourtant il est rassuré de savoir que les chances de survis de son cadet augmente de plus en plus. C'est un sentiment qu'il ne peut contrôler car son frère Neah est tout pour lui, c'est son autre moitié. Et un monde sans Neah est trop dur à vivre. Il ne peut tout simplement pas l'accepter.

* * *

Les coups et les blessures s'enchainent, et les fidèles aux Comte Millénaire s'éteigne un par un des mains de Neah qui les tues de sang froid avec pour seule pensée que tout ça est pour son frère Mana. Il se bat pour lui, et personne d'autre. Quitte à mourir, jamais son frère ne disparaîtra, quitte à se mettre le monde entier à dos. Un monde sans Mana ne peut exister et il ne peut être que le seul Mana.

Neah est dans un piteux état et sa régénération de noah n'arrive pas à suivre alors que le nombre de ses blessures augmente de plus en plus. A cette allure, il va tout simplement y passer. Mais il ne lui reste plus qu'un seul adversaire. Un seul, et c'est Joyd. Lui non plus son pouvoir de régénération n'arrive plus à suivre. Même ses pouvoirs l'ont abandonnés. Il ne peut plus que compter sur ses capacités de combat à mains nus. Neah n'a plus de cartes en réserve et toutes ses autres capacités ne sont plus utilisable dans son état. Tous sauf son épée déjà sortit. Il engage donc le tout dernier affrontement et il les aura tous eu, enfin ...

Le noah du Plaisir ne tarde pas à s'effondrer et disparaître à son tour. Seul reste le quatorzième noah dont l'épée disparaît alors que ses jambes peuvent lâcher à tout moment. Il décide d'aller s'appuyer contre un mur et se laisse glisser le long de celui ci, ses vêtements et sa peau à l'air couvert de sang. Il essait d'empêcher ses paupières de se fermer pour s'endormir à tout jamais avec difficulté.

Des bruits de pas résonnent et une ombre est au dessus de lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Il ouvre avec difficulté ses yeux pour voir Allen Walker pencher légèrement au dessus de lui, des larmes qui perlent au coin des yeux alors qu'il semble horrifié de la vision qu'il a sous les yeux.

\- Neah, utilise moi ! Je serai celui qui protégera ta mémoire. Même si ton éveil doit attendre des dizaines d'années, sans aucun doûte, je ...

* * *

Mana arrive en courant, ce qu'il voit lui glace le sang. Neah, son cher petit frère ... son corps sans vie est allongé sur le sol, Timcanpy à ses côtés, triste. Il ne peut pas croire ça ... c'est impossible. Neah ne peut pas être mort, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Des larmes coulent de ses yeux et elles ne semblent jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Il s'assied sur le sol et prend le corps sans vie de son frère dans ses bras, le serrant dans ses bras, ses larmes glissant sur les joues froides de son petit frère.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé ? Pourquoi ...

Une main raide s'appuit sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, il voit Marian dont des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il essait de garder un minimum de contrôle. La voix emplit de tristesse résonne dans la ville déserte et détruire.

\- Marian, s'il te plaît ... retrouve la personne qui sera l'hôte de Neah et prend soin de lui. Je sais que cette personne existe et que Neah s'en servira pour accomplir sa promesse.

\- Mana ...

\- Il reviendra à mes côtés et cette fois ci, il tuera le noah en moi, j'en suis certain. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est suivre ses paroles. _"Ne t'arrête pas, continue d'aller de l'avant"_ ...

\- ... C'est d'accord. Je trouverais cette personne pour permettre le retour de Neah en ce monde. Tu peux compter sur moi, Mana Campbell.

\- Merci ... Prend Tim avec toi et prend soin de lui. Neah aura besoin de lui à son retour.

\- Bien.

Le corps de Neah disparaît en pétale de fleur, celles ci disparaissant à leurs tours en s'élevant dans le ciel aux effet rougeâtre. Le coucher de soleil ...

 _ **Cette journée là, douze noah sont morts. L'un d'entre eux était le Musicien de l'Arche. Son nom était ... Neah Campbelll, quatorzième noah, avec pour mémoire ... le Destruction.**_


End file.
